Kyori - Distance
by Cyaaz
Summary: Hanya sejauh ini, aku tidak bisa melebihinya... Aku memang bukan tipe pengecut atau mudah menyerah, hanya saja... Aku tidak akan bisa melampaui batasanku.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, Minna-san...!_

_Ketemu lg sm Cyaaz si super geje! _

_:D_

_Bukannya nerusin Fic yang lama & belum kelar, tapi malah bikin Fic baru..._

_Hmm... Tolong ampuni Cyaaz, Cyaaz cuma gak mau keburu lupa sama plot Fic yang 1 ini._

_Emang ceritanya geje (as always) tapi ide ini muncul dari mimpi Cyaaz (again) yang berhasil membangkitkan Cyaaz dari masa kritis (Hiatus)..._

_Jadi Cyaaz pengen menyelesaikan Fic yang ini dulu, berhubung Fic ini gak bakal sepanjang Fic Cyaaz yang biasanya (Semoga)..._

_Hehe._

_Oke, happy reading ya!_

**...**

**Kyori – Distance**

**...**

_**Summary...**_

_Hanya sejauh ini, aku tidak bisa melebihinya..._

_Aku memang bukan tipe pengecut atau mudah menyerah, hanya saja... Aku tidak akan bisa melampaui batasanku._

**...**

_**Warning**__!_

_Perhatikan tanggal, terutama tahun setiap Scene..._

**...**

_**Disclaimer - GS/D Bukan Milik Cyaaz...**_

**...**

**Chapter 01 - Shinn Asuka**

_30 September 2011_

_Bagi sebagian besar orang, hari cerah dengan udaranya yang sejuk merupakan hari yang baik untuk berolah raga atau pun beraktivitas di luar rumah. Terutama jika hari itu merupakan hari libur, tempat-tempat hiburann yang terbuka selalu mengundang untuk didatangi. Bahkan taman sederhana atau lapangan kosong pun kerap ramai didatangi anak-anak. Mereka selalu senang menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman, berolah raga bersama dan juga bermain._

_Mungkin begitu juga yang dipikirkan oleh sekelompok anak remaja yang sekarang sedang asyik bermain di sebuah lapangan kosong, mereka dengan lincahnya memainkan sebuah bola di kaki mereka secara bergantian. Meski lapangan ini terbilang tidak terlalu luas, anak-anak remaja itu terlihat begitu bersemangat. Di antara mereka tidak ada yang ingin kalah, seolah-olah mereka sedang bertanding di lapangan sepak bola sungguhan dengan ditonton banyak orang._

"_Ayo oper!" seorang anak berbaju merah memberikan isyarat pada rekan satu team-nya, rekannya pun menjawab dengan memberikan umpan panjang untuknya. "Bagus!"_

_Dengan gesit anak itu membawa bola ke gawang lawan, bersama dengan teman-temannya ia berhasil mencetak angka. Setelah itu pertandingan terus berlanjut, jalannya permainan pun menjadi semakin seru. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya seorang anak yang bertindak sebagai wasit menghentikan pertandingan._

"_Yeah!" sorak sorai terdengar dari team yang mendapat kemenangan telak. "Kita menang!"_

"_Kau memang keren!" seorang anak merangkul temannya yang memakai baju merah. "Kau bisa jadi pemain bola terkenal nanti!"_

"_Oya?" si anak berbaju merah tertawa. "Menurutmu begitu?"_

"_Tentu saja, kau hanya harus mengasah bakatmu dengan baik!" jawab temannya._

"_Hmm, kau benar..." si anak berbaju merah mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan masuk Archangel High."_

"_Ehh? Aku setuju, sekolah itu terkenal dengan sepak bola dan musiknya," sahut seorang temannya yang lain._

"_Iya, dengan masuk Archangel High aku akan jadi pemain nasional, lalu…" anak berbaju merah menggaruk-garuk lehernya._

"_Lalu apa?"_

"_Aku juga akan mencari pacar di sana," anak berbaju merah tertawa sambil tersipu._

"_Hah, kau ini!" seorang anak menjitak kepala anak berbaju merah tadi. "Kalau pacar 'kan di mana saja juga ada."_

_Si anak berbaju merah tertawa lagi. "Iya, tapi aku ingin dapat pacar yang manis dan…" ia tersipu lagi. "Kalau bisa suaranya indah…"_

_Serentak anak-anak remaja di lapangan itu tertawa lepas, lalu kembali bergurau untuk melepas lelah. Tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi dari kejauhan. Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah rumah, mendengarkan dan memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama._

_**~ Archangel ~ High ~**_

_25 Juli 2014_

"_Archangel!_"

"_Archangel!_"

Suara sorak sorai penuh semangat para siswa _Archangel High_ mulai bergemuruh di seluruh penjuru lapangan sekolah.

"Baik, Teman-teman semua! Sebentar lagi kita akan menikmati pertandingan persahabatan antara _team_ A dari kelas 3 dan _team_ B dari kelas 2 _Archangel High_!" seseorang dari salah satu sisi lapangan sekolah berseru dengan _microphone_ di tangannya. "Ayo kita beri semangat dan dukungan untuk mereka!"

"Woooooooaaahhh...!"

Seluruh penonton yang sudah tersebar mengelilingi lapangan pun kembali bersorak. Sorakan para penonton terdengar semakin keras ketika kedua _team_ yang akan bertanding muncul dan bersiap di lapangan.

_Priiiit!_

Akhirnya pertandingan yang dinanti-nanti pun dimulai, antusiasme para penonton semakin memuncak.

"Kita lihat, pemain dari _team_ A langsung menguasai bola," si komentator pertandingan mulai bersuara. "Tapi tentu saja, adik-adik dari _team_ B mengejar di belakang."

Di saat pertandingan terus berjalan, para penonton masih tetap bersorak untuk _team_ kesayangan mereka. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat berdiri sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dan bahkan tidak jarang beberapa siswa melompat-lompat sambil meneriakkan nama pemain andalan _team_.

Di antara para penonton pertandingan yang sangat bersemangat, ternyata kita juga bisa menemukan segelintir orang yang terlihat tidak begitu antusias. Mereka terlihat tetap pada posisi duduk mereka yang nyaman di bangku atau pun rerumputan di pinggir lapangan, ada juga yang memilih untuk menyendiri di sudut sambil mendengarkan musik atau memainkan _gadget_ mereka. Entah apa alasan orang-orang yang tidak tertarik pada pertandingan itu ikut berkumpul di lapangan, mungkin karena mereka tidak punya tempat lain untuk dituju atau pun hal lain untuk dilakukan.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning keemasan yang duduk di barisan belakang juga terlihat tidak begitu menikmati jalannya pertandingan, ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap setengah kosong ke lapangan sejak tadi.

"Wow lihat!" tiba-tiba suara komentator membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. "_Striker_ andalan _Archangel_ sudah mulai beraksi!" kalimat barusan membuat si gadis berambut kuning keemasan menatap ke seorang pemain yang sedang menggiring bola di sisi kanan lapangan. "Pemain junior kita yang satu ini memang luar biasa!"

Gadis berambut kuning keemasan tadi menghela nafas, lalu meneguk minuman ringan yang ia bawa. Setelah itu ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke lapangan, tepatnya pada seorang pemain bernonor punggung 10 yang sudah melewati kotak penalti.

"_Goal...!_"

Akhirnya _goal_ pertama tercipta, seorang pemain handal dan berbakat baru saja mencetak _goal_ untuk _team_-nya.

"Hmmh," sebuah senyuman kecil tercipta di bibir si gadis berambut kuning keemasan, matanya masih tertuju pada seorang kapten _team_ yang sedang berlarian untuk merayakan _goal_-nya. "Kau memang hebat dalam sepak bola," gumamnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pertandingan pun dimulai kembali, namun si gadis berambut kuning keemasan ini kelihatannya tidak berniat untuk menonton hingga akhir. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya, lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi lapangan. Matanya sesekali melirik ke lapangan dan terpejam, seolah-olah ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang pertandingan atau mungkin seseorang yang ada di sana.

"Shinn Asuka!"

"Shinn Asuka!"

"Shinn Asuka!"

_**~ Archangel ~ High ~**_

"Woow...!" seorang pemuda menyambut kedatangan rekannya yang baru menutup aksinya di lapangan hijau dengan kemenangan. "Seperti biasa, kau mengagumkan!"

Sang kapten yang disambut hangat langsung tertawa lepas, melupakan rasa lelah yang ia dapat setelah bertanding.

"Aku sempat ragu kalau kita akan menang tadi," ucap sang kapten. "Tapi syukurlah, berkat kerjasama kita jadi menang."

"Maksudnya berkatmu, Shinn?" sahut pemuda yang saat ini sudah duduk bersama sang kapten di bangku pemain. "Kau yang cetak semua _goal_-nya."

"Tidak, Vino," Shinn menggeleng. "Tanpa _team_ yang mendukungku, aku tidak akan bisa bermain bagus."

"Kau memang kapten yang luar biasa..." Vino menepuk-nepuk punggung Shinn. "Ayo kita segera mandi dan ganti baju, setelah acara penutupan penerimaan siswa baru ini selesai kita makan-makan, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus," jawab Shinn sambil berdiri. "Aku ambil bajuku di loker dulu."

Dengan itu Shinn bergegas ke lokernya yang ada di sisi kiri gedung sekolah, ia berlari kecil untuk mempersingkat waktu.

_Bruuk!_

Karena tergesa-gesa dan tidak memperhatikan jalan, Shinn tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang datang dari arah lain.

"Ah, maaf," Shinn berusaha menolong gadis yang ditabraknya. "Aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi kurang memperhatikan jalan," Shinn mengulurkan tangannya.

"Um, tidak apa-apa," jawab si gadis. Ia tidak langsung menyambut tangan Shinn, tapi malah nerapikan barang-barangnya yang berserakan. "Tadi aku juga sedang terburu-buru dan tidak melihat ke depan..."

"Biar kubantu," Shinn ikut memunguti beberapa lembar kertas dan buku di lantai, lalu ia mengamati seragam gadis di depannya yang sedikit berbeda. "Kau murid baru?"

"I-iya..." gumam si gadis. "Tadi aku disuruh mengambil berkas-berkas ini oleh kakak ossis."

"Oh..." setelah memungut kertas terakhir, Shinn bangkit dan menoleh ke sekeliling. "Hey, Kau!" serunya pada seorang siswa yang mengenakan seragam khusus anggota ossis di dekatnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya anggota ossis tersebut sambil menghampiri Shinn.

"Coba kau bantu dia," ucap Shinn sambil menyerahkan berkas yang ia bawa pada si anggota ossis. "Jangan perlakukan murid baru seperti dia seenaknya, dia 'kan bukan pesuruhmu."

"Ah, iya maaf," jawab si anggota ossis. "Hanya saja kami sedang benar-benar kerepotan."

Shinn mengangguk. "Ya sudah, selamat bertugas," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan beranjak pergi.

Tanpa disadari oleh Shinn, gadis yang ia tolong tadi terus memperhatikan punggungnya hingga ia menghilang.

"Shinn Asuka..."

_**~ Archangel ~ High ~**_

_28 Juli 2014_

"Wah, hari ini juga cuacanya cerah ya?"

"Ya syukurlah, aku tidak ingin kehujanan di hari pertama kita masuk."

"Hahaha. Masih kurang ya liburnya?"

"Tentu, aku masih belum puas bermain."

"Haah, dasar kau ini."

Beberapa siswa-siswi yang sedang asyik mengobrol terlihat baru saja memasuki gerbang _Archangel High_. Di hari pertama mulainya tahun ajaran kali ini aktivitas di sekitar sekolah menjadi semakin padat, tidak jarang terlihat para anggota ossis berlalu-lalang dan berdiskusi di halaman sekolah. Wajah-wajah baru pun bermunculan, mereka yang baru saja tamat SMP dan kini menjadi anggota dari keluarga besar _Archangel High_.

"Hmm..." seorang gadis sedang berjalan santai menuju papan pengumuman, tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaket merah yang ia kenakan dan telinganya tertutup _headset_.

"Di mana, di mana...?" akhirnya ia tiba di depan papan yang ia cari dan mulai menelusuri isi kertas pengumuman yang tertempel di papan tersebut. Bukan hanya dirinya yang asyik di sana, beberapa siswa-siswi baru juga berkumpul dan melakukan hal yang sama sejak pagi.

"Ah, ketemu," ia pun menenmukan jawaban atas apa yang ia cari dan terlihat cukup puas.

"Hey, tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang siswa dari kejauhan.

"Sial!" suara itu terdengar lagi, membuat si gadis penasaran dan menoleh. "Kembalikan tasku!"

Seorang pemuda berseragam _Archangel High_ sedang berlari mengejar beberapa anak lain, ia berusaha merebut tas yang dijadikan mainan oleh teman-temannya.

"Ayolah, kau tidak selemah ini 'kan?" ejek salah satu siswa. "Kapten _team Archangel High_ harusnya lebih gesit dari ini."

"Ah, sial!" pemuda yang dipermainkan tadi menjadi semakin emosi, namun sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa teman-temannya hanya bergurau. "Leluconmu tidak lucu!"

Setelah itu segerombolan pemuda tadi melanjutkan permainan kejar-kejaran mereka, meninggalkan seorang gadis yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka sendirian.

"..."

Gadis itu pun akhirnya beranjak menuju sisi kiri gedung sekolah, ia menghela nafas pelan setelah beberapa langkah.

_'Sudahlah, aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.'_

_**~ Archangel ~ High ~**_

Ruang kelas 1-B berada di lantai 2 gedung _Archangel High_, terletak di sisi kiri gedung, 2 ruangan setelah tangga utama. Saat ini ruangan tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi baru yang siap memulai kehidupan SMA mereka di _Archangel High_, berharap dapat menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan baik dan menyenangkan. Saat jam pelajaran akan dimulai sekitar 5 menit lagi, seorang gadis berjaket merah tiba-tiba muncul dan memasuki ruangan.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat kosong yang masih tersisa untuknya. Sebenarnya ia menginginkan tempat yang bisa memberinya sedikit ketenangan, seperti di dekat jendela atau di sudut ruangan misalnya. Tapi salahkan saja kedatangannya yang nyaris terlambat, hanya ada 1 bangku kosong yang tersisa untuknya.

_'Huh, duduk di depan.'_

Dengan berat hati ia melangkah ke bangku ke 3 dari pintu di barisan depan, dilihatnya seorang gadis sedang memainkan kertas di bangku sebelahnya.

"Tempat ini kosong?" tanyanya sambil menarik kursi. Gadis yang ia tanyai tidak sempat menjawab, ia hanya terkejut dan menatap ke arahnya. "Aku duduk di sini ya."

Sesaat setalah si gadis berjaket merah duduk, barulah sebuah jawaban terdengar.

"Iya, silahkan," gadis berjaket merah tadi menoleh pada teman sebelahnya, ternyata warna rambut mereka nyaris sama. "Um... Perkenalkan, namaku Stellar Lousier," Stellar mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, iya," sekarang gadis berjaket merah melepas _headset_-nya dan menyambut tangan Stellar. "Aku Cagalli, Cagalli Yulla Attha."

Di sinilah perjalanan kehidupan SMA Cagalli dan Stellar dimulai, bermula dari perkenalan yang sederhana dan beberapa persamaan yang menghubungkan mereka.

_**~ To Be Continued ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oke, apa kabar...?_

_Cyazz balik lg ni..._

_Thanks buat yang udah baca, apalagi review Kyori..._

_Cyaaz akan berusaha!_

_:D_

_Happy reading ya!_

**...**

**Kyori – Distance**

**...**

_**Summary...**_

_Hanya sejauh ini, aku tidak bisa melebihinya..._

_Aku memang bukan tipe pengecut atau mudah menyerah, hanya saja... Aku tidak akan bisa melampaui batasanku._

**...**

_**Warning**__!_

_Perhatikan tanggal, terutama tahun setiap Scene..._

**...**

_**Disclaimer - GS/D Bukan Milik Cyaaz...**_

**...**

**Chapter 02 - Chance**

_23 Agustus 2014_

Pagi ini Stellar memilih sepotong roti gandum dan segelas susu strawberry sebagai menu sarapan, lalu ia menyisihkan beberapa buah biskuit dan sebuah kotak berisi bekal makanan untuk dibawa ke sekolah. sebotol air mineral pun tersedia, siap untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas ransel hitam milik Stellar. Hari ini ada pelajaran olah raga, tidak ada salahnya membawa perbekalan lebih untuk mengembalikan stamina 'kan?

Setelah selesai makan, Stellar bergegas pergi. Stellar adalah tipe murid yang rajin dan disiplin waktu, jadi ia sama sekali tidak ingin datang terlambat ke sekolah. Setiap hari ia berangkat 1 jam sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai, padahal jarak rumahnya dan _Archangel High _tidak terlalu jauh.

"Nanananana~," Stellar berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah sambil bersenandung riang, dilihatnya halaman sekolah masih sepi.

Karena merasa tidak ada yang menarik untuk diperhatikan di halaman sekolah, Stellar langsung berlari kecil menuju kelasnya di lantai 2. Sesampainya di sana ia langsung menaruh tasnya di bangku, lalu beranjak ke salah satu jendela ruangan yang menghadap halaman sekolah.

_Archangel High _merupakan salah satu sekolah bertaraf internasional yang terkenal, salah satu hal yang menonjol dari sekolah ini adalah konsep _Go Green_-nya. Seluruh lingkungan sekolah dihiasi dengan berbagai macam tanaman hijau yang dirawat dengan baik, di dalam koridor sekolah pun kita dapat menjumpai beberapa pot bunga atau pun tanaman hias lainnya.

Di setiap ruang kelas juga dihiasi dengan beberapa pot bunga, beberapa diletakkan di sisi belakang dan sisanya di dekat jendela. Setiap siswa diwajibkan untuk ikut serta dalam merawat bunga-bunga tersebut, kelas yang bunga-bunganya tidak dirawat dengan baik akan mendapat sanksi langsung dari yayasan. Oleh karena itu lah setiap siswa mendapat jadwal piket merawat bunga, biasanya masing-masing orang dijatah sehari dalam seminggu.

"_Ohayou_," tiba-tiba Stellar mendengar suara yang tidak asing dari arah pintu ruangan.

Senyum Stellar mengembang seketika, "_Ohayou_, Cagalli!"

Cagalli yang baru datang membalas senyuman Stellar sambil meletakkan tasnya di bangku. "Kau datang pagi sekali?"

Stellar tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin membantu."

Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hari ini aku yang piket, kau santai-santai saja."

"Tidak mau!" Stellar menghampiri Cagalli. "Aku senang menyiram bunga-bunga itu, rasanya menyenangkan."

"Hhh..." Cagalli terlihat pasrah. "Ya sudah, ayo kita ambil air."

"Hmm," Stellar mengangguk dan mengikuti Cagalli yang mulai melangkah.

Setelah mereka mengambil air dan peralatan lainnya, Cagalli dan Stellar membagi tugas dan bagian bunga-bunga yang akan mereka sirami. Keduanya terlihat cukup menikmati aktivitas mereka, tapi Stellar lah yang paling senang dan menikmatinya.

"Oya, Cagalli," Stellar memulai obrolan. "Kau sudah tahu akan masuk _club _apa?"

"Hmm, belum," Cagalli menunduk sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Mungkin _club _bahasa."

"Eh..." Stellar sedikit terkejut. "Kau suka belajar bahasa asing?"

Cagalli menggedikkan bahunya. "Tidak juga," jawab Cagalli enteng. "Aku cuma asal pilih."

"Eh...?" lagi-lagi Stellar terkejut, ia menoleh pada Cagalli. "Kenapa begitu? Harusnya kau pilih _club _yang kau suka."

"Hhh... Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali," ucap Cagalli datar. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh, aku..." Stellar menatap jari-jarinya. "Aku masih bingung, banyak _club _yang ingin kuikuti..."

"Kalau begitu ikuti saja semuanya," ujar Cagalli.

"Tapi kalau begitu nanti aku bisa tidak fokus belajar 'kan?" sahut Stellar.

Cagalli menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu cari yang paling kau sukai saja."

Stellar mengangguk. "Karena itu, aku bingung memilih..."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu berakhir, keduanya menyiram tanaman dalam diam hingga murid-murid lain berdatangan dan jam pelajaran pun dimulai.

_**~ Archangel ~ High ~**_

"Ayo, Semua!" seorang guru olah raga bernama Natarlie berseru pada murid-muridnya. "Lari keliling lapangan, 3 putaran!"

"Baiiik!" serempak seluruh murid kelas 1-B mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan _Archangel High._

Selain murid-murid kelas 1-B yang sedang berolah raga di pinggir lapangan, murid-murid dari kelas 2 pun ada yang sedang berolah raga di tengah lapangan. Dalam sekolah yang memiliki banyak kelas seperti _Archangel High _memang wajar jika jadwal jam pelajaran antar kelas yang satu dan yang lain saling berbenturan, untung saja sekolah megah ini juga memiliki fasilitas penunjang seperti laboratorium atau lapangan dan tenaga pengajar yang memadai.

"Hey, lihat..." Cagalli mendengar suara siswi-siswi di belakangnya yang sedang menggosip. "Itu Shinn-_senpai_!"

"Iya, dia keren ya?" sahut siswi lain. "Dia benar-benar atletis..."

Cagalli langsung menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Terkadang dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa siswi-siswi di sekitarnya tidak pernah bosan membahas kehebatan seorang Shinn Asuka. Yah, walau pun Cagalli juga mengakui kemampuan sang kapten _team __Archangel _itu... Tapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa risih dengan bisikkan-bisikkan yang terus terdengar olehnya.

Saat Cagalli berusaha menghindari suara bisikkan yang mengganggu dengan menoleh ke arah lain, ia malah mendapati teman sebelahnya sedang melamun. Stellar memang tidak ikut menggosip dan hanya diam sejak tadi, tapi Cagalli tahu jelas akan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis bermata merah _maroon _itu.

"Hey, Stell?" Cagalli mencoba memanggil, tapi tidak digubris oleh Stellar. "Stellar Lousier...?"

"E-eh, ya?" Stellar terkejut dan menoleh pada Cagalli. "Ada apa, Cagalli?"

"Kau ini..." Cagalli mendesah kesal. "Kau bisa menabrak sesuatu kalau tidak melihat ke depan.",

Stellar tertawa garing. "I-iya, maaf..." lalu ia menunduk.

Cagalli sempat terdiam, lalu menatap arah pandangan Stellar saat ia melamun tadi untuk sesaat. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Eh?" Stellar menatap Cagalli bingung.

"Kau menyukai kapten _team _itu?" tanya Cagalli blak-blakkan.

"E-eeeeh...?" wajah Stellar berubah drastis. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" sekarang ia nampak kikuk. "Aku sama sekali tidak, um..."

"Sudah lah," potong Cagalli. "Jawabannya terlihat jelas di wajahmu." Cagalli menunjuk wajah Stellar yang memerah. "Percuma kau berbohong padaku."

Stellar semakin merasa malu, ia hanya menunduk karena kebingungan. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, barulah ia berani angkat suara. "Shinn-_senpai _itu... Hebat ya?"

Cagalli melirik Stellar, berusaha menyimak kata-kata Stellar dengan baik.

"Dia kapten _team Archangel_, pemain andalan juga..." Stellar kembali menunduk. "Dia juga, aku yakin dia orang yang baik..."

"..."

"Orang yang keren seperti Shinn-_senpai_..." Stellar menoleh untuk melihat Shinn yang sedang pemanasan bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. "Tidak mungkin akan melihatku..."

Setelah itu keduanya pun terdiam, mereka hanya larut dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing sambil menyelesaikan putaran terakhir mereka. Hingga jam pelajaran olah raga berakhir dan mereka sudah berganti seragam, Cagalli dan Stellar memutuskan untuk duduk di kelas sambil menunggu jam istirahat datang.

"Hey, Stell," Cagalli memulai percakapan, saat ini di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua. "Tentang _club _yang akan kau ikuti..."

"Hm?" Stellar yang baru meminum air mineralnya menoleh pada Cagalli. "Soal itu akan kupikirkan lagi nanti."

"Kau ikut _club _paduan suara saja," potong Cagalli.

"Eh?"

"Kau punya suara bagus, kau juga berbakat," Cagalli menatap Stellar, matanya tiba-tiba menyempit. "Lagipula, dengan itu kau akan punya kesempatan."

"Kesempatan apa maksudmu?" Stellar balas menatap Cagalli.

"Kalau kau ikut _club _paduan suara dan mengasah bakatmu..." entah mengapa ekspresi wajah Cagalli sedikit berubah. "Mungkin _dia _akan melihatmu..."

Seketika itu juga mata Stellar membulat, ia tahu jelas apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Cagalli. Ditatapnya teman dekatnya itu dengan mata merah _maroon_-nya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Walau kesempatannya sangat kecil, Stellar tetap ingin mencobanya. Ia ingin memberanikan dirinya, berjuang untuk meraih tujuannya. Dan entah bagaimana, Stellar merasa Cagalli baru saja membantunya menemukan jalan yang benar.

"Percayalah pada dirimu, Stell... Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

_**~ Archangel ~ High ~**_

_21 Desember 2014_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle all the way..._

Natal segera tiba, nyanyian merdu lagu natal pun terdengar di mana-mana. Hiasan-hiasan natal juga sudah terpasang dengan rapi di setiap pintu rumah dan berbagai dekorasi khas natal telah mewarnai pemandangan kota.

_Archangel High_ tidak mau kalah, seluruh bangunan sekolah dan halamannya sudah dihiasi berbagai macam pernak-pernik. Sekolah bertaraf internasional ini tidak menyewa tenaga profesional untuk melakukannya, para siswa-siswi lah yang dituntut kreatifitasnya untuk menghias sekolah kebanggaan mereka.

Untuk merayakan natal dan kerja keras para siswa serta guru, _Archangel High _mengadakan pesta menjelang libur natal.

Acara digelar di aula sekolah yang terbilang sangat luas, sejak sore siswa-siswi dan para guru sudah mulai berkumpul di tempat ini. Mayoritas di antara semua yang hadir di pesta ini mengenakan pakaian pesta yang rapi dan menarik, namun ada juga yang tampil sederhana dan tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Cagalli?" seorang gadis berambut panjang mendatangi Cagalli yang sedang menatap pohon natal sekolah di tengah aula. "Kau sendirian?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Tadinya aku bersama Stellar," gadis berambut pirang ini menoleh ke balik pohon natal, sebuah panggung yang cukup megah sudah berdiri di sana. "Kurasa dia sedang melakukan persiapan terakhir."

"Oh, dia tampil bersama _club _paduan suara ya?" tanya teman Cagalli.

Cagalli kembali mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Lacus? Kau tidak tampil?"

Lacus, seorang teman sekelas Cagalli menggeleng. "Aku masih perlu banyak latihan dan-."

"Bohong," potong Cagalli. "Mustahil seorang Lacus Clyne yang bersuara emas tidak terpilih untuk tampil di acara sekolah," Cagalli melirik pada Lacus. "Dari penampilanmu saja sudah kelihatan kalau kau akan tampil, dasar bodoh."

Spontan Lacus yang saat ini mengenakan gaun merah yang anggun tertawa geli. "Kau ini, kalau tahu aku akan tampil kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Hanya memastikan saja," jawab Cagalli. "Kau pasti tampil paling akhir, ya 'kan?"

"Binggo!" Lacus mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Cagalli.

Cagalli hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lalu kembali menatap pohon natal di hadapannya. Pohon setinggi kurang lebih 3 meter itu terlihat begitu indah dengan berbagai ornamen natal di sekelilingnya. Lampu-lampu kecil berwarna biru dan putih pun turut mempercantik tampilan pohon itu. Selain pada pohon natal yang menjadi daya tarik utama dalam aula, dekorasi di sekeliling ruang aula pun didominasi warna putih dan biru. Mungkin warna putih merupakan perwakilan salju yang tidak pernah turun di kota ini dan warna biru tua mewakili langit malam natal.

"Ah, itu Stellar," Lacus menoleh ke kiri, didapatinya Stellar yang sedang menghampiri mereka.

Cagalli pun ikut menoleh, terlihat Stellar yang sedang mengenakan kostum _club _paduan suara berjalan dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. "Ada apa denganmu, Stell?"

"Um, aku…" Stellar akhirnya tiba di hadapan Cagalli. "Aku takut…"

Lacus dan Cagalli berkedip, lalu menoleh dan saling bertatapan untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa kau harus takut?" Lacus berusaha membantu Stellar. "Apa kau gugup?" Stellar mengangguk untuk merespon Lacus. "Jangan cemas, kau akan baik-baik saja…"

"Um, tapi aku…" wajah Stellar memerah. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengacaukan acaranya?"

"Sudah, jangan pikirkan itu," ucap Cagalli. "Percayalah, kau bisa melakukannya."

"Itu benar, kau pasti bisa," tambah Lacus. "Lagipula hari ini kau sangat cantik, jadi kau harus lebih percaya diri, Stellar…"

"E-eeh?" wajah Stellar semakin memerah.

Memang benar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Lacus, Stellar saat ini sangat mempesona. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengenakan _long dress _berwarna _navy blue _dan _vest _cantik berwarna putih. Tatanan rambut yang dihias sebuah mahkota kecil dan _make up _natural-nya pun semakin menyempurnakan penampilan Stellar.

"A-aku, aku tidak secantik itu…" Stellar tertunduk malu.

Lacus langsung tertawa geli. "Kau manis," godanya. "Sudah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke belakang panggung," Lacus melirik ke arah di mana terlihat beberapa siswi berpakaian mirip dengan Stellar sedang berkumpul. "Sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai."

"Eh?" Stellar menoleh ke sana kemari untuk mencari teman-temannya. "Iya, baiklah."

Dengan itu Stellar pun beranjak meninggalkan Cagalli dan Lacus. Meski ia masih ragu dan gugup, Stellar berusaha keras untuk dapat memberikan penampilan terbaiknya malam ini.

"Dia itu sebenarnya punya bakat yang luar biasa," tiba-tiba Lacus bergumam.

"Ya, dia hanya kurang rasa percaya diri," sahut Cagalli.

"Oya, Cagalli," sekarang Lacus dan Cagalli saling berhadapan. "Kenapa kau ke pesta natal dengan pakaian itu?"

Cagalli berkedip, lalu menunduk untuk mengamati pakaian yang ia kenakan untuk sesaat. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya polos. "Masih sopan 'kan?

Lacus menghela nafas berat. "Memang masih sopan, tapi itu terlalu _simple_."

"Ah, biarkan saja," jawab Cagalli santai. "Aku tidak datang ke pesta untuk pamer."

Kata-kata Cagalli barusan membuat Lacus spontan menepuk dahinya sendiri. Betapa ia merasa kesal pada temannya yang tomboy ini, seorang gadis yang hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana hitam ke pesta natal. Terkadang Lacus ingin sekali menarik Cagalli dan mendandaninya agar tampil lebih feminim, ia yakin bahwa sebenarnya Cagalli adalah gadis yang mempesona jika penampilannya sedikit dirubah.

"Aah, sebentar lagi mulai," Lacus kembali dari lamunannya saat Cagalli bersuara.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Cagalli, seorang siswa yang menjadi pembawa acara malam ini baru saja naik ke atas panggung. Ia langsung menyapa teman-teman dan semua gurunya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan membacakan susunan acara.

Setelah si pembawa acara selesai memberi salam pembukaan, Rau Le Cruseit selaku kepala sekolah _Archangel _memberikan sambutan. Pria berambut pirang itu mengaku sangat senang karena tahun ini _Archangel High _mampu meraih prestasi yang membanggakan, lalu beliau berharap agar di tahun berikutnya para siswa dan guru dapat mempertahankan juga meningkatkan prestasi mereka.

Setelah sambutan kepala sekolah usai, tiba lah saatnya pertunjukan. Masing-masing _club _di _Archangel High _dipersilahkan untuk ikut serta dalam pertunjukan malam ini, tapi tetap saja ada beberapa _club _yang memilih tidak ambil bagian dan hanya membantu mendekor aula.

Cagalli dan Lacus tetap bertahan di tempat mereka, di barisan tengah di mana mereka bisa melihat panggung dengan jelas. Keduanya dengan santai menikmati setiap pertunjukan yang ditampilkan sambil menunggu giliran Stellar tampil.

_**~ Archangel ~ High ~**_

Saat ini sebuah pertunjukan seni tari sedang berlangsung di atas panggung, sementara beberapa grup lain masih menunggu giliran tampil di belakang.

"Huff..." Stellar menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, saat ini ia sedang duduk di bangku yang disediakan panitia untuk para pengisi acara. "Tenang, aku pasti bisa..." ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang gugup. "Ingat kata-kata Cagalli, ini adalah kesempatan besarku..."

"Stellar?" Stellar menoleh dan mendapati instruktur musiknya sedang mendekatinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Spontan Stellar mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Iya, Murue-_sensei_," jawabnya seriang mungkin. "Ada apa ya?"

Murue duduk di samping Stellar dan mengelus bahu gadis berambut pirang itu perlahan. "Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau gugup?" Stellar hanya terdiam karena bingung harus menjawab apa. "Kita pasti bisa melewati pertunjukan ini dengan baik, kalian sudah berlatih keras."

Melihat wajah Murue yang tersenyum padanya, Stellar pun ikut tersenyum dan hatinya menjadi tenang. Benar apa yang dikatakan Murue barusan, ia dan teman-temannya pasti berhasil karena mereka sudah berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Iya, terima kasih, Murue-_sensei_," ucap Stellar.

Murue mengangguk. "Ayo siap-siap, sebentar lagi giliran kita."

Dengan itu Murue dan Stellar bangkit dari kursi mereka, lalu mereka dan beberapa anggota _club _paduan suara lain berkumpul di dekat pintu masuk ke panggung.

Setelah para anggota _club _paduan suara membentuk barisan yang rapi, Murue memberikan semangat dan dukungan pada mereka. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, barulah giliran mereka tampil tiba. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai melangkah memasuki panggung, berjalan membentuk formasi yang sudah ditentukan saat latihan di atas panggung.

_**~ Archangel ~ High ~**_

"Lacus! Cagalli!" Cagalli dan Lacus yang sudah berdiri di dekat panggung untuk menyaksikan penampilan Stellar mendengar seseorang memanggil mereka, sepasang siswa _Archangle High _berambut cokelat sedang menghampiri mereka dari arah kerumunan siswa lain. "Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Hi, Miri," sapa Lacus pada seorang siswi yang sekarang sudah berhadapan dengannya. "Kami sedang menunggu Stellar tampil."

"Oh, sebentar lagi giliran _club _paduan suara ya?" Miri merogoh tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kamera _digital _berwarna hitam. "Aku akan mengabadikan _moment _ini." 

"Pastikan kau dapat gambar yang bagus ya," Cagalli bersuara. "Ini sangat penting untuk Stellar."

Miri mengangguk, "Aku tahu," ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Cagalli pun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis "Ngomong-ngomong…" sekarang gadis berambut kuning keemasan itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Pangeran tampan dari negeri dongeng mana?"

"Diam kau," gerutu seorang siswa berambut cokelat di samping Miri. "Wajar saja aku berpakaian begini, ini 'kan pesta."

Serentak Cagalli, Miri dan Lacus tertawa geli. "Memang sih, tapi aneh saja melihatmu berpakaian begini, Kira," Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau juga, Miri," sekarang ia kembali menatap Miri. "Tidak kusangka kau bisa pakai gaun juga."

Diperhatikannya sekali lagi pakaian yang dikenakan Miri dan Kira. Miri yang memiliki warna rambut kecokelatan sebahu sekarang mengenakan sebuah _mini dress _sederhana berwarna merah, _heels _setinggi 4cm yang manis pun menghiasi kakinya. Sedangkan Kira mengenakan stelan jas hitam dengan kemeja purih yang rapi, dasi berwarna biru tua dan sapu tangan putih di sakunya menambah nilai _detail _dari pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Hanya kau yang pergi ke pesta dengan pakaian itu, Cagalli," komentar Kira sambil memperhatikan pakaian Cagalli.

Cagalli tertawa garing. "Yah, aku tahu," ucapnya. "Yang penting masih sopan."

Teman-teman Cagalli hanya bisa menggeleng saat mengdengar kalimat itu, kemudian perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh suara pembawa acara yang mengatakan bahwa _club _paduan suara akan segera tampil. Mereka berempat pun langsung menghadap panggung, antusias untuk menyaksikan penampilan perdana seorang teman mereka di atas panggung di pesta natal tahun ini.

Para anggota _club _paduan suara memasuki panggung dengan barisan yang tertata rapi, membentuk sebuah formasi pertunjukan yang sudah ditentukan. Sosok siswi berambut kuning keemasan yang ditunggu oleh Cagalli dan yang lainnya pun muncul, ia melangkah dengan anggun dan hati-hati ke tempat yang disediakan untuknya seorang di barisan paling depan.

Dari wajahnya, Cagalli tahu kalau Stellar masih gugup. Jemari tangan Stellar yang sedikit mengepal dan gemetaran itu menunjukkan bahwa setidaknya masih ada keraguan dan rasa takut yang tersisa dalam hatinya. Gadis bergaun biru langit malam itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, berusaha mencari teman-temannya.

Setelah akhirnya menemukan sosok Cagalli dan yang lainnya di sudut kanan, tatapan Stellar terlihat sedikit _relax_. Apalagi setelah Cagalli balik menatapnya dan memberikan semangat tanpa kata-kata, Stellar langsung menghirup dan menghela nafas untuk semakin memantapkan diri. Bagi Stellar dukungan dan semangat dari teman-teman baiknya sangatlah berarti, terutama dari Cagalli yang sudah sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>Just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the tree tops glisten  
>And children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

Lagu berjudul "_White Christmas_" mulai dinyanyikan oleh _club _paduan suara, perpaduan antara alunan nada dan suara yang terdengar sangatlah indah.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright  
>And may all your Christmases be white<em>

Hampir seluruh siswa dan anggota keluarga besar _Archangle High _yang hadir dalam pesta dan mendengarkan alunan lagu terlihat terkesan serta menikmatinya.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the tree tops glisten  
>And children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

Cagalli tersenyum, ia pun ikut terbawa suasana. Namun tiba-tiba ia seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Pandangannya terhenti di sosok seorang siswa berjas merah tua yang terlihat sedang menikmati pertunjukan. Pemuda itu menampilkan senyum menawan di wajahnya, mata indahnya pun seolah bersinar menatap panggung.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright  
>And may all your Christmases<br>May all your Christmases  
>May all your Christmases be white<em>

Jantung Stellar berdegup semakin kencang, kini tiba saatnya. Bait terakhir lagu ini adalah miliknya, karena itu ia harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Meski hanya bait terakhir, meski hanya kalimat terakhir… Ia harus bisa melakukannya dengan baik, ini adalah kesempatan emasnya untuk…

_I'm dreaming of a white  
>Christmas with you<em>

Dan Cagalli hanya bisa tersenyum puas sambil memejamkan matanya, Stellar benar-benar telah berhasil. Bukan hanya ia telah berhasil memberikan penampilan terbaiknya, tapi juga… Ia tahu bahwa Stellar telah berhasil menarik perhatian _orang itu_…

_**~ To Be Continued ~**_

Balasan Review:

Shigatsu-san: Tq review-nya... :D Hmm, apa bnr akn jd kish cint dg pola Athrub-Caga-Shinn-Stell ya? :p Ehehehe, maaf ya... Cyaz dr dlu emang hobi ngrjain Readers dg ksih bnyk mistri or ending Chap d bag yg bikin seru, mknya bnyk Readers yang kesel sm Cyaaz & mrh2 d Review... :v Semoga Chap ini memuaskan, dampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya. :)

Rencaga: Ya ampun, reviwq 2x? Niat bngt? Wkwkwk. I'm Back! :D Cyaaz pngen gnti suasana, mknya pindh k ShinStell dulu. :p Athrun ya? K mn ya...? Lg jd bang Toyib dy! :p Judes ya? Dingin sih emang... Haha. Nih, Chap kli ini pnjng kn? -_- Artinya Kyori thu Distance alias jarak. :D Jngn lp, mmpir lg & review... :D

Manganime: Sudah sy lnjutkn! :D

Popcaga: Semoga puas dengan Chap ini. :)

Nel: Stiap fic mmiliki mkna trsndiri bgi Cyaaz... #alay :v Tq ya, mampir lg... :D

**...**

Skli lg, thanks buat para Readers, apalg Reviewers...

Tlg sllu mmpir & Review, biar Cyaaz mkin smangat!

:D

See you, Guys...

Ps: Bgi yg mnghrapkn kdtngn Athrun, dy g akn dtg smpe bbrp Chap k dpn!

:p


End file.
